FOI MAL!
by Miya Inoue
Summary: Parte 3 Online:A honra de Ken está em jogo,e Wormmon não vai deixar isso barato...
1. Um singelo pedido de perdão

**FOI MAL!**

_Um singelo pedido de perdão..._

Tokyo,18 de Junho

Ken-kun, meu querido...

Foi mal!Desculpe por ter tornado sua vida uma coisa impossível de continuar sendo vivida!Comportei-me decididamente como a mais filha da puta de todas as vadias do mundo.Certo, antes de ficar chocado, pense que estas palavras traduzem todo o meu arrependimento.

Se você voltasse à este lugar,eu ficaria absurdamente feliz.Mas saiba que, se você não voltar, eu irei até aí...e então você vai se arrepender...isso não vai ser nada bom para você!Portanto, eu aconselho que volte, para o seu próprio bem!

And no, ninguém me forçou a escrever isto...até porquê ainda não nasceu aquele que seja capaz de me dominar!Bom, talvez já tenha nascido, huahuahuahua...você me domina,com a sua gentileza e o seu lindo sorriso...e também com outros atributos mais específicos,huahuahuahua!Fazer o quê, se você é gostoso, não é verdade?

Para Wormmon,quando ler isto e reclamar: não se preocupe, há Ken Ichijoji o bastante para nós dois!Mas as partes mais sexies são só minhas,é claro!Depois, te mando uma lista das partes do Ken que me interessam...

Com amor (e uma pitada de doce perversão),

Miyako Inoue

* * *

Gostaram?Se vocês fossem o Ken,perdoariam a Miyako?Querem saber o que ele achou da inocente cartinha,he he he?Deixem uma review! 


	2. A revolta de Wormmon

Atenção, que rufem os tambores...huahuahuahuahua!

FOI MAL! Parte 2

A revolta de Wormmon

Ken Ichijoji franzira ao cenho ao olhar na direção da janela de seu quarto.Hawkmon estava lá, batendo as asas, parecendo ao garoto ligeiramente irritado.

"Abre aí, meu camarada, qual é, vai me deixar aqui fora, nesse calor?" Protestara o Digimon águia,de penas eriçadas.

"Desculpe!" Disse Ken, destrancando a janela.Assim que a abrira,Hawkmon adentrara rapidamente,deslizando pelo ar,e pousara sobre o encosto de uma cadeira.

"Toma, isso aqui é pra você!".

Ken se aproximara, ao ver Hawkmon erguer uma das patas.Havia um canudo de papel preso ao seu tornozelo por uma fita vermelha.

"O que é isso?".

"É uma carta. Miyako-chan mandou".

Ken dera um pequeno e desconfortável sorriso.Hawkmon o observava, de sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Eu sei que vocês dois brigaram. Quer dizer, ela brigou com você... olha, Ken, você me desculpe, viu? Eu não sei o que dá nessa menina às vezes! Mas não se preocupe, porquê pelo menos ela tem o bom-senso de querer consertar os erros que comete..." Nesse momento, Hawkmon bufara, revirando os olhos."Não sei se isto pode se chamar de bom-senso, na verdade... eu disse à ela 'Porquê você não telefona ou manda um e-mail?Porquê não vai até à casa dele?',mas a doidinha não quis...ela está lendo um livro,de um tal de 'Harry Potter'...e o tal do Potter tem uma ave que entrega as correspondências dele...e ela achou que seria uma ótima idéia me fazer bancar o pombo-correio!Agora,desamarre isso da minha perna,please!"

Foi só Ken desatar a fita vermelha e apanhar a carta, para Hawkmon levantar vôo outra vez, dando um tchauzinho para ele antes de sair pela janela.

O garoto sentara-se na mesma cadeira onde o pássaro buscara apoio, e desenrolara o papel:

_Tokyo, 18 de Junho._

_Ken-kun, meu querido..._

_Foi mal!Desculpe por ter tornado sua vida uma coisa impossível de continuar sendo vivida!Comportei-me decididamente como a mais filha da puta de todas as vadias do mundo.Certo, antes de ficar chocado, pense que estas palavras traduzem todo o meu arrependimento._

_Se você voltasse à este lugar,eu ficaria absurdamente feliz.Mas saiba que, se você não voltar, eu irei até aí...e então você vai se arrepender...isso não vai ser nada bom para você!Portanto, eu aconselho que volte, para o seu próprio bem!_

_And no, ninguém me forçou a escrever isto...até porquê ainda não nasceu aquele que seja capaz de me dominar!Bom, talvez já tenha nascido, huahuahuahua...você me domina,com a sua gentileza e o seu lindo sorriso...e também com outros atributos mais específicos,huahuahuahua!Fazer o quê, se você é gostoso, não é verdade?_

_Para Wormmon,quando ler isto e reclamar: não se preocupe, há Ken Ichijoji o bastante para nós dois!Mas as partes mais sexies são só minhas,é claro!Depois, te mando uma lista das partes do Ken que me interessam..._

_Com amor (e uma pitada de doce perversão),_

_Miyako Inoue_

Ken terminara a leitura...

Wormmon entrou vagarosamente no quarto, com uma expressão contente em seu rostinho.Mas quando abriu os olhos, ficou intrigado.

"Ken-chan?" O pequenino chamou, carinhosamente."O que aconteceu?".

Os olhos do garoto estavam do tamanho de bolas de golfe...seu queixo estava quase encostando no peito...suas faces estavam tão vermelhas que pareciam ter estado fritando sobre uma chapa fervente...pingava tanto suor de sua testa que qualquer um pensaria que ele acabara de participar de uma maratona de atletismo...

"Eu, eu, eu preciso ir tomar um banho, Wormmon, só isso!".

Ken dera um sorriso nervoso ao parceiro, dobrando o papel, com suas mãos trêmulas, e guardando-o numa gaveta.O digiescolhido saiu do quarto muito perturbado, com a mão sobre a testa.

O digimon inseto ficou preocupado.O que poderia estar escrito naquele papel, a ponto de deixar Ken daquele jeito?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Wormmon escalou a cadeira.Não era correto mexer em suas coisas sem pedir permissão, ele sabia, mas sabia também que tinha de descobrir o porquê de Ken ter ficado tão aflito por causa de um papel!Era seu dever, como parceiro zeloso, ajudar e proteger seu companheiro de aventuras, ora!

Wormmon abriu a gaveta,retirou o papel,desdobrou-o,e começou a ler...

E então,aconteceu:seus olhos se arregalaram,sua pequena boca se abriu gradativamente,numa esquisita demonstração de horror e incredulidade.Suas bochechas tingiram-se de vermelho.Mas o sentimento que acometeu Wormmon foi muito diferente do que o que teve seu amigo,ao ler a infame carta.

O pequeno Digimon tremeu,da cabeça à ponta da cauda.Esta tremia tanto que parecia o chocalho de uma cobra sacudindo ameaçadoramente antes do bote.

"EU NÃO ADMITO ISSOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

O berro esganiçado ecoou pelo apartamento dos Ichijoji e além da janela aberta,a ponto de algumas pessoas,que passavam pela rua,olharem para cima,procurando a origem daquele destempero.

No banheiro,devido ao susto,Ken deixara escapar o sabonete para o alto,e o sentira cair dolorosamente sobre o topo de sua cabeça.Tirou rapidamente a espuma do corpo,mal desligou o chuveiro,apanhou a toalha,e se precipitou até o quarto.

"Wormmon!"

Ken encharcava o chão,mas o que mais o afligia no momento era a aparente ausência do parceiro,e o grito recém dado por ele.Antes de chegar à porta,ouvira a janela fechar-se com estrépito.A cadeira giratória,diante do computador,parecia um tornado perdendo a força gradativamente.E a gaveta onde guardara a insólita carta de reconciliação que Miyako lhe enviara estava escancarada...

"Essa não!" Ken fechou os olhos,e deu um gemido de lamentação.

Ele acudiu até a janela e olhou para fora,a tempo de ver Wormmon abrindo caminho entre as pernas das pessoas na calçada,de cabeça erguida e muito decidido,com uma folha de papel presa nas antenas.

* * *

Huahuahuahuahua!Eu não imaginava que ia escrever uma continuação pra essa tosqueira!Eu sei que não vale a pena...mas deixa uma review,vai,deixa aí,meu,pô,deixa aí,cara,he he he!

Próxima parte em breve!


	3. A honra de um digimon

**FOI MAL! **Parte 3

_A honra de um digimon_

Miyako Inoue estava deitada no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas para o alto.Assistir à TV de cabeça para baixo não a tornara menos tediosa.Alcançou com alguma dificuldade o controle remoto e desligou o aparelho.Nesse momento, Hawkmon entrou na sala, com uma toalha sobre os ombros.

"Senta direito, Miyako, o seu sangue vai parar todo na sua cabeça, sabia? Se é que já não aconteceu coisa pior com ela!" O pássaro revirou os olhos.

Miyako deu uma risadinha e girou o corpo, sentando sobre as pernas e fitando o digimon."Eu queria tanto saber qual foi a reação dele quando leu a carta!Hawkmon,você devia ter ficado um pouco mais pra me trazer uma resposta!"

"Resposta!Que tipo de resposta uma temeridade como aquela teria,Miyako?Eu aposto que ele deve estar mudo até agora..."

"Será que ele gostou?" Miyako divagou maliciosamente."Você acha que ele virá até aqui?".

"Bom, se ele estiver com medo de ser estuprado, duvido muito!".

"De qualquer maneira, não tem problema!" Declarou Miyako, com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso determinado."Se ele não vier até aqui, eu vou até a casa dele! Eu avisei que seria pior se ele não viesse... e ele pode esperar que vai ser!"

Hawkmon fitou a amiga com temor e desconfiança."Isso não vai prestar, Miya-chan! Eu acho que daqui pra frente o Ken vai virar uma estátua de gelo toda vez que chegar perto de você... e isso sem falar no barraco que o Wormmon vai armar quando ele souber que você pretende arruinar a pureza do garoto...".

"Primeiro: eu não pretendo arruinar a pureza do Ken... ele é quem vai arruinar a minha!" Hawkmon arregalou os olhos."Segundo: se ele virar uma estátua de gelo eu sei como fazê-lo derreter rapidinho..." Miyako balançou os ombros com alegria."E finalmente, terceiro..." Nesse momento, ela ficou séria e ergueu um dedo."Quem quer que possua um mínimo de amor à vida e raciocínio lúcido não vai se interpor entre o Ken e eu... você entendeu?".

Miyako cruzou as pernas delicadamente, batendo as pestanas.Hawkmon estava mortificado.

"Deve ser tão... tão normal ser parceiro da Kari...!".

"Assim como deve ser muito divertido o chove-não-molha em que ela e o TK estão! Eu não sou normal, Hawkmon, eu sou de uma série diferente, e muito especial...".

Então, a campainha tocou.

"Será que é o Ken?" Miyako pulou do sofá ansiosa, alisando as roupas e arrumando o cabelo.

"Seja quem for não vai me impedir de tomar um banho quente e relaxante, por isso atenda você!".

Miyako não fez objeção quando o digimon águia a deixou sozinha, diante da porta de entrada.Ela respirou fundo, sem nunca deixar de sorrir.Girou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e...

A garota continuou sorrindo durante os trinta segundos que se seguiram.O sorriso se transformou numa careta de impaciência quando ela colocou a cabeça para fora e olhou de um lado para o outro.O corredor estava vazio.

Aborrecida, ela bufou e bateu a porta, mas antes que chegasse ao sofá, a campainha tocou outra vez.

Recuperando de imediato o entusiasmo, Miyako arrumou o cabelo, resistiu à enorme vontade de coçar o olho direito ("Maldita lente de contato!"), girou a maçaneta devagar e abriu abruptamente a porta, encostando um lado do corpo no portal, fazendo charme.

Mais uma vez, não tinha ninguém ali.Miyako teve vontade de gritar, mas ao invés disso, preferiu bater a porta com toda a força.

Revirando os olhos para o alto, ela chegou até o sofá pisando duro, pronta para desabar sobre o assento, mas já havia alguém lá...

"Wormmon!".

Miyako piscou, sinceramente surpresa.Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e sorriu."Era você da primeira vez?".

"Era!" Respondeu o digimon inseto, sua voz esganiçada soando estranhamente severa."Não se aproxime de mim, sua... sua menina má e pervertida!".

Miyako, que fizera menção de tomar a pequenina criatura nos braços, os recolheu imediatamente junto ao corpo.

"Porquê você está falando assim comigo!".A garota estava dividida entre o choque e a irritação.Os olhos de Wormmon estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"O que significa isso?".

O pequeno lagarto agitou as antenas, fazendo cair o papel, mas Miyako o apanhou depressa e começou a ler.

Wormmon se esticava para um lado e para o outro, para frente e para cima, tentando ver o rosto da garota, oculto atrás do papel.Não demorou muito, para as mãos dela começarem a tremer loucamente e para surgirem ruídos guturais e abafados detrás da carta...

"Oooh, você ficou com ciúme, Wormmy-kun?" Apenas o olhar meigo de Miyako apareceu, por cima do papel. "Mas não precisa!" Ela exclamou, ajoelhando-se diante dele."Eu não disse que nós podemos perfeitamente dividir o...".

"Eu não vou permitir que você corte Ken-chan em pedaços como se ele fosse uma torta! E depois, depois... o devore de uma só vez! Você é má,muito má!".

Com a voz chorosa e esganiçada, Wormmon, no entanto, tremia de indignação.Miyako percebeu, e decidiu que era hora de se divertir um pouco e quem sabe até quebrar o gelo...

"Olha só, Wormmy-kun..." Começou, fazendo um esforço supremo para não rir da pose de soldado valente do digimon."Nós sempre podemos dar um jeito em tudo na vida... o Ken não precisa ser cortado como se fosse uma torta... nós podemos devorá-lo juntos, o que você acha?".

Miyako enchera sua voz de trânquila malícia, enquanto acariciava, com um dedo, as antenas do bichinho.Wormmon arqueou as sobrancelhas de uma só vez e sua boca se abriu.

"Porquê você está fazendo essa cara?" A menina segurou o rostinho dele entre as mãos e se fez manhosa."Eu tenho certeza de que você também é uma tortinha deliciosa!".

Nesse momento, ela não agüentou mais e tombou sobre o tapete, dando murros contra o chão, chorando de tanto rir.Enquanto isso, algo se acendeu no interior de Wormmon.Ele, que era sem discussão o mais doce e amável dos digimons, jamais admitiria que alguém chamasse à si ou ao parceiro de 'tortinha deliciosa'!Claro que gostava muito das tortas que a mãe de Ken preparava...mas algo lhe dizia que as 'tortas' de que Miyako Inoue falava estavam recheadas de más intenções...

"IÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

"Nossa, mas o quê... AAAAAAAAAH!"

Miyako teve tempo apenas de se virar, e ver Wormmon saltando em sua direção, com a determinação feroz de um guerreiro!


End file.
